Hisui
by Chisueo
Summary: SongFic -Ninguna pareja- Tantos sucesos, tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que nunca quisieron pasar, pero milagrosamente todo queda en el pasado


_Pues, hice este __songfic__ con la canción "__Hisui__" no se de que artista es pero me pareció muy lindo el video con __**APH**__, claro que este dista mucho de parecerse al video debido a que los sucesos que elegí fueron diferentes_

_Disculpen si es que algo no encanta con la canción pero casi nunca hago __songfic__, con suerte he hecho dos o tres. Pero les juro que me tuve que recorrer __**Wikipedia**__ y __**Encarta **__completas para imaginarme cada situación._

_Los personajes que utilice me pertenecen (A excepción de España e Italia Romano), aunque no quise poner el nombre humano de cada país por que me olvide y además quedo mucho mejor así. Pero si les entra la duda como se llaman les dejare los nombres:_

**_Chile Norte_**_: Javier Manuel Gonzáles Carrera_

**_Chile Sur_**_: Violeta Rayen Gonzáles Carrera_

**_Argentina_**_: Sebastián Martín García Fernández (El hermano y el primo que mencione eran Uruguay y Paraguay respectivamente por si las dudas e igual les dejare los nombres)_

**_Perú_**_: Nicolás Castilla Grau_

**_Uruguay_**_: Martín Ignacio García Fernández_

**_Paraguay_**_: Miguel Ángel Yegros García_

**_México_**_: Juan Itza Gutiérrez Ramírez_

**_Colombia_**_: Luís Carlos Martines Gonzáles_

**_Venezuela_**_: Carolina Bolívar Páez_

_Si gustan pueden pasar a verlos en mi galería de DeviantArt que es: .com_

_Todos ellos pertenecen de igual manera a la comunidad de HetaLatin :D_

**_No tienes que perdonarme por alejarme_**

**_Soy incapaz de soportar los constantes chirridos_**

**_Tu manera de hacerlo está bien_**

**_Sabía que tu hinchazón era sólo superficial_**

**_Que estabas mintiendo para proteger tu orgullo_**

**_Vamos a vivir juguetonamente, de esa forma_**

Estaba frente a su hermana, le decía una y otra vez mentiras tales como "No te quiero" "Eres un estorbo" y un sin fin de cosas que hacían a la pequeña llorar. Pero todo lo hacia para protegerla del español, para que se fuera a internar mas al sur y no la descubrieran, ya había visto lo que le habían hecho a su abuela y no estaba dispuesto a que su hermanita le hicieran lo mismo.

Ambos escuchaban el ruido de los caballos a lo lejos y gritos de parte de España para que los buscaran y trajeran delante de él. Su abuela había sido capturada y golpeada hasta dejarla inconciente, los hermanos Chile habían escapado gracias a la machi que estaba cerca y se los había llevado lejos de la tribu que había sido atacada. Pero no podían escapar para siempre y Norte al ser el mayor había tomado una decisión.

—"Solo asi la protegere"...¡Andate! ¡No me importas! ¡Eres un estorbo, Sur!—Le grito finalmente empujándola y haciéndola caer en el barro— ¡Lárgate!

La niña comenzó a llorar y al ver que su hermano seguía diciéndole lo mismo se levanto aun con sus ropas sucias y se fue corriendo por el bosque internándose en este y perdiéndose de la vista del chico. Ambos solo tenían cinco años y en si no entendían que pasaba, pero el niño solo sabia que tenia que proteger a su hermanita de ese hombre que golpeo a su abuela. Apretó sus manitos y le dio la espalda al sendero que había recorrido su hermana corriendo, solo deseaba que estuviera bien y que ella creciera con Selk'nam

—"Ni aunque sea solo unos años..."

**_¿Cuál, entre las cosas que poseo,_**

**_Puedo enterrar y dejar atrás?_**

**_Si tan solo mis brazos fueran un poco más largos_**

**_Y pudiera cargar con todo_**

**_Podría incluso haber usado mi magia y alejado_**

**_Toda la ansiedad y miedo y malos sentimientos_**

Miraba las cosas que le había dejado su abuelo, que ya no estaba y él se había convertido en un virreinato. Miro una vez mas, habían ropas, armas, adornos y muchas otras cosas de las añoraba usar antes de que se convirtiera en "Nueva España". Tenia como mucho diez años en apariencia, pero su mente ya era de un pensamiento mayor, tenia que tomar decisiones y no pararse a jugar ni a divertirse como cuando era pequeño.

Deseaba tanto poder quedarse con todo lo que tenía delante pero no lo dejarían, las figuras que representaban a dioses aztecas serian quemados, las armas destruidas y sus juguetes destrozados. Aguanto las ganas enormes que tenia de llorar, el era un hombre y los hombres no lloraban, tomo entre sus manos solo una prenda de su abuelo junto a una arma y las guardo en un baúl para que nadie se pudiera deshacer de ellas.

—"Desearía tanto que mi abuelo estuviera aquí"

Pero ya no lo estaba, deseaba que esos sentimientos de miedo, de tristeza se fueran de su mente pero volvían al recordar que Azteca ya no estaba y el estaba solo, sin sentir esa protección que tenia cuando estaba su abuelo.

**_Vuela lejos, a través de la puerta que has abierto,_**

**_Te diriges hacia una centellante estación_**

**_Mantuve mi vista sobre ti sin vacilar y te perseguí_**

Una vez más los dejaban solos, detestaban aquello, pero por lo menos se tenían los tres. Se miraron y se cogieron de las manos, el mayor frunció un poco el ceño y decidió ir a despedir al español junto al chico italiano que lo acompañaba. Se soltó de la mano de su hermano y primo y corrió en dirección a los mayores.

Se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, pero no le importo, tenía que saber si volvería a verlo siquiera una vez más, además no quería que se fuera y los dejara a ellos tres solos. Se levanto y siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente lo alcanzo y lo tomo de la chaqueta para preguntarle su gran duda.

— ¿Vas a volver a vernos?

—Por supuesto Argentina...

Pero aunque recibió una respuesta afirmativa su corazón se apretó un momento. Sentía que la próxima vez que lo vería ya no seria lo mismo, que ya no podrían hablar como antes ni tampoco jugar. Vio una vez mas esos ojos verdes del hombre que se iba y volteo a ver a su hermano y primo los cuales al parecer sentían lo mismo que el...

—"Pero nada cambiara ¿Verdad?"

No quería que nada cambiara, su hermano hizo un pequeño gesto que denotaba que se sentía preocupado en cambio su primo solo movió la cabeza negativamente. Vio como España se alejaba dándole la espalda ¿Tan lejano podía sentir a una persona que lo había cuidado durante tanto tiempo y consideraba como un familiar? No lo comprendía y aun le faltaban tantos años para saber que le deparaba a él y a su hermano y primo.

**_Mantuve mi vista sobre ti sin vacilar y te perseguí_**

**_Sagaz, en espera de mí premio_**

**_Pero al final del sendero bifurcado_**

**_Donde comenzaste tu viaje_**

**_Sonreíste y arreglaste mi hundido corazón_**

**_Mis ojos se encontraron con tus delgadas mejillas_**

**_Entonces desvié mi mirada_**

**_Fui yo quien se dio por vencido_**

Destruido, así se sentía al ver como su casa estaba vacía, sin nadie, sin sus antiguos hermanitos. Estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de café y centrándose en pensar como había ocurrido aquello, ni siquiera el se había dado cuenta cuando su casa quedo así de vacía.

Sintió que alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, al voltearse a ver se encontró con la sonrisa de uno de los que le habían abandonado. Un calor invadió su cuerpo y una ligera sonrisa invadida por pequeñas lágrimas de alegría con tristeza se dejaron ver en su rostro.

—Venezuela...Volviste—susurro con alegría Colombia

Después de todo esa chica no lo dejaría solo, su sonrisa lo reconfortaba y lo relajaba tanto, incluso hacia que se sintiera con más energías para hacer cosas y cumplir con todo lo que faltaba por hacer. Esta lo beso suavemente en la mejilla y lo miro tranquilamente antes de hablar.

—No es que allá vuelto...Pero una visita no hace nada de mal—contesto la chica desviando la mirada algo sonrojada

Aunque haya sido una visita lo había hecho enormemente feliz, ambos se sentaron y empezaron a conversar tranquilamente, como lo hacían antes, mucho antes de que llegaran a aquella situación de separarse del otro y hacer su propia vida.

**_¿Cuántos encuentros_**

**_Serán pintados con despedidas?_**

**_Soy incapaz de hacer nada excepto asentir_**

Solo lo miraba ¿Como era posible que hayan llegado a lastimarse tanto? La sangre en el rostro del otro dejaba en evidencia cuanto habían luchado, los disparos que se sentían por todo el lugar dejaba en evidencia los errores que estaban cometiendo al haber levantado las armas en contra del otro. Una sola lágrima corrió por su rostro, estaba llena de rabia, tristeza y odio por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Vio como el otro también había derramado una sutil lágrima, o solo podía ser la sutil lluvia que se había dejado caer por un instante, el barro evidenciaba la tenue lluvia de días anteriores y también la que había caído recientemente. Llevo sus manos al cuello del otro y comenzó a ahorcarlo al igual que el otro chico lo hacia con él.

— ¡S-suéltame!—grito en un grito desesperado Perú mientras sentía como se le iba el aire— ¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo Chile!

— ¡T-tu también!—dicho esto el chico lo golpeo en el rostro haciendo que el otro lo soltara

Ahí se había roto su relación, esa antigua relación de hermanos que de por si era débil se había deshecho por completo, una despedida que nunca se esperaron tener. Heridos tanto física como mentalmente para siempre ¿Donde había quedado esa relación? En el olvido, claro estaba, tanto habían sido las ganas de ambos por crecer que habían dejado olvidadas sus antiguas relaciones para después solo romperlas de golpe.

**_Vuela lejos, a través de la puerta que has abierto_**

**_Convirtiendo el dolor de despedirse en una brillante joya_**

**_Deshazte de todos los días que permanecimos juntos_**

**_Desaparece en un maravilloso momento_**

**_Para dibujar milagros_**

Ahí estaban todos, sentados conversando nuevamente de cosas que les pasaban en la actualidad, no había despedidas, no había discusiones ni tampoco gritos. Una simple conversación dejando ver tantas cosas que se querían decir antiguamente pero que ninguno atino a tiempo de decir, una sutil sonrisa había en labios de cada uno.

Tanto tiempo les había tomado dirigirse tan calmadamente la palabra que les parecía tan irreal, tan extraño y un simple milagro. Tampoco esperan disculpas de las cosas ocurridas en el pasado pero si una risa de parte del otro al ver cuanto habían crecido desde todo aquello. Ninguno podía retroceder al pasado y rehacer la historia pero solo bastaba que hicieran nuevos recuerdos y todo se restauraría tarde o temprano...Como si fuera un milagro


End file.
